L'étreinte
by Yoshie751
Summary: Alors que j'étais assise là à regarder mon parchemin à cette heure matinale de la journée, mon esprit tourbillonnait encore des événements de ces deux dernières semaines. Comment pouvais-je mettre tout cela dans des mots ?


Je vous propose un autre de mes traductions

* * *

><p>de CJ Wells<p>

Episode I :

**L'ÉTREINTE**

_(The Embrace)_

CJWells©2000

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissements<strong> : Xena, Gabrielle, Hérodote, Hécube, Lila et Séraphin appartiennent à _The Powers That Be studios USA_, _Ren Pics_ & _Whatnots_. La seule chose que je gagne en les utilisant ici, c'est la satisfaction personnelle de façonner les personnages à ma propre image. Certaines caractéristiques spécifiques de Xena et de Gabrielle contenues dans cette histoire ont été prises dans _Chattel_ & _Thrall_ par _Dark Angel_. À titre d'information, je suggère la lecture de ces histoires, ainsi que, _Remuneration_ par _Day_. Je me suis inspirée de ces histoires, mais mes histoires continuent dans une direction différente. Tous les autres personnages sont les miens.

**Attention** : Xena et Gabrielle représentées dans cette histoire ne sont pas la Princesse Guerrière et la Barde qui apparaissent dans la série TV. Il s'agit de Xena la Conquérante, donc, Xena n'est pas le genre de fille que l'on ramène à la maison pour la présenter à sa mère. Gabrielle travaille pour régler ce problème cependant. Je tiens à ajouter que la Séraphin dans cette histoire n'a strictement aucun rapport avec la personnalité ennuyeuse du Sacrifice I et II, bien que techniquement c'est le même personnage. Il s'agit, après tout, d'un Xenaverse supplémentaire. Je pense que vous l'aimerais bien ici.

**Avertissement de sexe :** Femmes amoureuses et Lesbienne sexe consensuelle : Oui, il y en a, je vous remercie. Si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter ou pour quelque raison juridique ou éthique, vous ne devriez pas le lire, alors, s'il vous plaît passer votre chemin. Je n'assume aucune responsabilité quant à l'ouverture de votre esprit.

**Avertissement de violence** : En plus de quelques petites scènes en références au Bondage/S/M, il y a de l'action.

**Avertissement de** **langage **: Stan, Kyle, Kenny et Cartman seraient fiers.

**Commentaires & Suggestions**: Comme c'est ma première histoire de Fan Fiction, vous êtes la bienvenue.

* * *

><p>Alors que j'étais assise là à regarder mon parchemin à cette heure matinale de la journée, mon esprit tourbillonnait encore des événements de ces deux dernières semaines. Comment pouvais-je mettre tout cela dans des mots ? Je veux dire que je le pouvais, j'en suis sûre, mais il y avait tellement de choses incroyables que si je ne les avais pas vécues moi-même, je vous jurerais avoir menti.<p>

J'étais l'esclave de corps de la Conquérante depuis plusieurs saisons maintenant. Je ne me souviens plus exactement depuis combien de temps j'étais à son service, mais dire que ma tâche auprès d'elle avait été facile est un pur euphémisme. Elle est une souveraine dure et cruelle qui traitait pratiquement tous ses sujets‚ qu'ils soient libres ou asservis‚ comme de la pâte à pétrir qu'elle pouvait façonner selon son gré. Comme esclave de corps personnel de la Conquérante‚ mes services auprès d'elle impliquaient pratiquement tout ce qui était imaginable sexuellement. Certaines de ses méthodes étaient étranges et d'autres douloureuses et à ce jour je ne comprenais toujours pas le plaisir qu'elle pouvait en tirer.

J'avais toujours entendu dire qu'elle avait plusieurs serviteurs de corps à sa disposition, jusqu'à ce que je devienne son esclave de corps, ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est que, depuis mon achat, il y a quelques saisons‚ je n'étais plus que la seule. Bien que je ne puisse de tout mon cœur souhaité partager avec quelqu'un d'autre le traitement de malade qu'elle m'infligeait par moment‚ j'étais perdue quand il s'agissait de savoir pourquoi elle m'avait choisi pour que je subisse seule ses mauvais traitements. Eh bien, jusqu'à présent...

C'était il y a deux semaines, ce jour-là je suis allée à la bibliothèque du palais pour voir mon cher ami Demitrius. Demi, comme je l'appelle affectueusement, il était le gardien officiel des parchemins de la Conquérante. Il racontait ses conquêtes et ses exploits et maintenait également à jour les écrits de la plupart des chercheurs et des prophètes de ses terres conquises. Demi est un homme âgé et très gentil il était devenu le remplaçant du père qui m'avait été enlevé plusieurs saisons auparavant.

Je me promenais jusqu'à la bibliothèque‚ comme je le faisais souvent quand je n'étais pas de service auprès de la Conquérante‚ pour lire et partager des histoires avec mon ami. Quand j'entrais ce jour-là‚ je remarquais immédiatement l'expression sombre sur son visage. Vous savez‚ en plus d'être un érudit et un bibliothécaire‚ Demi était ma principale source d'information de 'l'extérieur'. Même si j'étais autorisée à me promener librement dans les jardins du palais, je n'étais pas autorisée à quitter les murs. N'importe quel renseignement sur les terres et les territoires qui n'étaient pas publié dans les parchemins officiels de la conquérante pouvait être obtenue auprès de Demi à travers ses nombreuses sources 'anonymes'.

Je m'inquiétais immédiatement de son état auprès de mon ami et lui demandai ce qui le préoccupait. Il ne put me regarder dans un premier temps, puis ensuite il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes et me donna l'une des nouvelles les plus dévastatrices que je n'avais jamais entendues jusqu'à présent. Ma très chère sœur Lila, qui avait été vendue à un riche marchand dans un village proche du notre Poteidaia, venait de mourir d'une infection des poumons. Comme j'ai éclaté en sanglots, Demi continua, en m'expliquant que le commerçant avait eu la gentillesse de renvoyer son corps à mes parents à Poteidaia pour l'enterrement. Alors que je l'écoutais, ma colère augmenta à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne voulais rien d'autre en ce moment que d'être avec ma mère. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras‚ apaiser mon père et regarder les flammes du bûcher funéraire montaient vers le ciel noir pour me souvenir de ma sœur chérie. Mais je savais que la Conquérante ne me le permettrait pas. Je suis son esclave‚ sa pute et dans son esprit‚ rien d'autre, que quelqu'un qui devait accepter chacun de ces caprices.

Quand elle me convoqua ce soir-là pour le service‚ j'avais pleuré pendant plusieurs heures. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Mon visage était tiré et mes épaules affaissées. Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'elle le remarque.

J'étais entrée dans sa magnifique chambre à coucher et restais immobile à ma place habituelle sur le tapis fleuri au pied de son lit pour attendre ses instructions. Elle était debout devant la fenêtre son dos tourné vers moi. Elle dit d'un ton neutre habituelle :

— A genoux.

Je lui obéis. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers moi. Debout devant moi, elle sépara les pans de son élégante robe d'Asie, et révéla son corps nu. Alors que j'étais suis sur le point d'exécuter mon service avec la 'langue', elle attrapa mon menton et releva mon visage, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu as pleuré, remarqua-t-elle sur un ton aussi détaché que si elle faisait une observation sur le temps.

— Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

Je ne répondis pas.

— Je t'ai posé une question, esclave ! cria-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

J'étais surprise. Il y avait eu des moments où je m'étais présentais devant elle après avoir pleuré seule dans ma chambre. Elle ne semblait le remarquer. Il avait eu aussi des moments où elle m'avait fait pleurer pendant mon service quand elle utilisait ses fouets ou son phallus. Jamais elle ne m'en avait demandé la raison, insistant uniquement pour que je cesse. Puis il me traversa l'esprit que d'une certaine manière elle avait sûrement découvert pour Lila. C'était sûrement un de ses petits jeux tordus.

Je décidais d'être… honnête.

— J'ai appris que ma sœur était morte‚ ma Lady.

— Oh.

Bien que je regardais vers le bas, j'imaginais un sourire méchant sur ce beau visage qui était le sien.

— Et comment as-tu découvert cette information ?

Son ton était neutre‚ mais je soupçonnais une colère grandissante.

J'hésitais à répondre. Je craignais que Demi paie de sa vie pour m'avoir fourni cette information et je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que sa vie avait été prise parce qu'il pensait que je méritais de connaitre la mort de ma sœur. Mais je me résignais également au fait qu'elle savait déjà où j'avais eu ces informations et se livrer juste à un de ses jeux de malades. J'étais alors déterminée à tenter d'épargner la vie de mon ami. Rassemblant tout le courage que je ne savais pas avoir, je regardais dans les yeux de la femme que je craignais le plus au monde et essaya quelque chose de nouveau. Je voulais raisonner le destructeur des nations.

— Ma Lady‚ ai-je commencé. Demitrius‚ votre fidèle bibliothécaire‚ m'a parlé de ma sœur. Il avait pensé que même une âme sans valeur comme moi méritait de savoir quand un membre de sa famille mourrait. Cela n'était pas motivé dans le but de manquer de respect à votre Majesté. Il est mon ami et…

A ce moment-là, elle saisit mon menton et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque le mien.

— Ami ?

Elle était livide. Elle serrait toujours mon menton très fort‚ tellement que je craignais qu'elle le brise.

— Quelle genre d'ami‚ l'esclave ? Quel genre de service lui rends-tu dans MA bibliothèque Impériale ?

Demi avait au moins 60 ans. Je ne pouvais pas croire à l'absurdité de son accusation.

— Ma Lady‚ ai-je supplié. Demi… Demitrius est simplement un ami. Je n'irais jamais…

À ce moment-là elle relâcha mon menton et marcha vivement jusqu'à la même fenêtre où elle était quelques instants auparavant.

Il eut un long silence‚ pendant lequel temps je réfléchissais juste à quel point la Conquérante était vraiment démente et folle. Puis, son dos toujours tourné vers moi, elle reprit la parole.

— Veux-tu aller la voir‚ Gabrielle ?

Son ton était doux‚ je pensais. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu comme cela auparavant.

— Je ne comprends pas‚ ma Lady, ai-je répondu.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

Son dos était toujours vers moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? répondit-elle. C'est pourtant une question simple. Veux-tu allez la voir ?

_Elle jouait évidemment à un de ses jeux_‚ ai-je pensé.

— Oui, Ma Lady.

— Ok.

Elle se tourna vers moi et en un instant, elle fut devant moi.

— Je te donne une semaine et une seule semaine. Tu pourras voyager jusqu'à Poteidaia pour assister à l'enterrement de ta sœur.

Elle marqua une pause. J'ai été au début surprise qu'elle sache que le corps de Lila était chez mes parents dans mon village natal. Mais j'étais encore plus surprise qu'elle connaisse le nom de mon village natal. Et comment pouvait-elle être sûre que le bûcher funéraire n'avait pas déjà eu lieu ? Ces renseignements mélangés me confirmèrent mes soupçons qu'elle était déjà bien informée de la source de mon chagrin.

La Conquérante poursuivit :

— Je ne vais prendre aucunes dispositions pour ton voyage jusque là-bas. Tu ne dois utiliser aucun des chevaux ou charriots de mon écurie Impériale. Tu dois te débrouiller par toi-même‚ me comprends-tu ?

— Oui, ma Lady.

Elle ajouta :

— Tu peux demander à quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la cour impériale de te transporter jusque là-bas, mais tu dois comprendre que tu dois voyager seule. Pas d'ami.

Un autre ton que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

— Tu dois être de retour ici, au crépuscule dans une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ne penses même pas à t'enfuir, esclave. Si tu me défies, je te trouverais et ta vie sera finie, me comprends-tu ?

— Oui, ma Lady.

— Parfait. Tu peux partir à l'aube.

Pendant un moment, je restais stupéfaite. Toujours sur mes genoux, je me demandais si cela faisait toujours partie de son jeu. Allait-elle vraiment me permettre de quitter tout simplement Corinthe ? Ou me ferait-elle écartelée quand je franchirais les portes du palais demain matin ? Mais je réalisais‚ que malgré tout ce qu'elle était et tout qu'elle avait fait‚ elle ne m'avait encore jamais menti. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était un test. Elle voulait savoir si j'aurais été honnête avec elle et parce que je l'avais été‚ j'avais réussi. Je me suis soudain sentie prise d'exubérance comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis très longtemps. J'étais pratiquement prise de vertige. Je me suis levée d'un bond et sourit à la Conquérante.

— Merci‚ ma Lady !

Elle me sourit en retour une fraction de seconde, puis son sourire disparut. Elle me saisit alors par mon vêtement pour m'obliger à revenir sur mes genoux.

Je présumais que la Conquérante ne pensait pas que je possédais autant de ressources pour voyager‚ mais je les avais. Le voyage jusqu'à Poteidaia n'allait pas être très difficiles pour moi. Au cours des années je mettais fait beaucoup d'amis dans les murs du palais. Pour ce voyage en particulier‚ j'avais arrangé une partie du trajet avec un ami‚ un homme appelé Hebrion‚ qui était l'un des nombreux fournisseurs d'épices du palais. Deux fois par semaine‚ il partait acheter des légumes exotiques, des herbes et des épices à la campagne du Péloponnèse et de la Thessalie. Il rapportait les produits à Corinth pour les vendre aussi bien au palais qu'à la ville. Le dernier village sur sa route était un petit bourg juste au nord de Salonique et c'était à seulement une journée de Poteidaia. Je montais dans son immense charriot, partageant mon espace avec une variété sans cesse croissante de légumes et d'herbes malodorantes. Une fois à Camadia dans ce petit village, Hebrion arrangea avec son frère Tamaris, un voyage pour moi jusqu'à Poteidaia.

Bien que la femme de Tamaris m'avait offert de s'installer dans leur grenier‚ je choisis ce soir de dormir dans l'étable de Tamaris. L'écurie était plus fraîche et je pouvais m'aventurer dehors la nuit‚ sans déranger personne‚ je levais les yeux vers le ciel noir et j'écrivais sur mon parchemin par le clair de lune. Je devais aussi avouer que j'avais saisi cet occasion de tout simplement me promener autour de la ferme, admirant le paysage et humant les odeurs. C'était vraiment merveilleux d'avoir ce genre de liberté.

Au point du jour‚ Tamaris et moi prirent la route pour Poteidaia. C'était était un être très doux qui respectait ma peur des chevaux. Il avança très vite, mais resta sur la route principale et‚ grâce à lui‚ j'arrivais dans mon village natal plusieurs marques de chandelle avant le crépuscule.

Quand j'arrivais à la maison de mes parents‚ Herodotus et Hecuba‚ une douleur aiguë traversa mon estomac. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis l'année où j'étais entrée au service de la Conquérante‚ quand elle les avait fait convoqués à son palais où dans une rage violente elle les avait forcés à regarder quand elle me fouettait et m'ordonnait ensuite d'assurer son entretien. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire tout cela. Et maintenant, dans mon empressement à partager ma douleur avec eux, j'avais oublié qu'ils pourraient ne plus vouloir me voir parce que je leur rappelais cet horrible épisode de honte. Je m'étais pratiquement détournée de la porte d'entrée, quand quelque chose en moi me poussa à frapper.

Quand ma mère répondit‚ je sus en un instant que toute honte de ce vil jour qui s'était passé il y a beaucoup de saisons, s'était évaporé depuis longtemps. Elle me serra dans une étreinte que je pensais ne jamais connaître de nouveau. Mon père apparut de nulle part. Pendant un long moment, tous les trois nous nous tenions dans une étreinte avec de nombreuses larmes dans mes yeux.

Les funérailles n'avaient pas encore eu lieu. Ma mère me dit qu'une prêtresse du temple de Déméter, une femme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, était venue pour lui conseiller d'attendre que trois jours passent, avant de lancer le début du service. Dans le même temps, elle avait donné à ma mère une fiole contenant une potion à étaler sur le corps de Lila afin de le préserver.

Ce soir-là‚ je partis vers la petite cabane de travail de mon père. Là‚ sur une table où mon père passait des heures insensées sur son hobby à travailler le bois, était couché ma chère sœur Lila. Elle portait un joli chiton de poderes et je supposais que son maître, le marchand, devait l'avoir donné dans une forme de respect envers mes parents. Je ne pouvais tirer nulle autre conclusion. Ma mère et mon père ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'offrir seuls cette matière royale et parfaite du chiton. Ma mère avait placé des fleurs fraîches de son jardin autour du corps de ma sœur et une couronne de lilas ornait sa tête. Lila était en paix.

Je restais là, juste à la regarder le plus longtemps possible. Je lançais alors d'une prière silencieuse à la déesse Hestia avant de me retirer pour la soirée.

Les préparatifs pour le bûcher funéraire eurent lieu le jour suivant. Avant de partir en ville, je me renseignais sur la robe. Ma mère m'informa qu'un beau et jeune officier de la Garde Impériale de la Conquérante avait livré un paquet la veille de mon arrivée. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir pourquoi un officier de haut rang du royaume livrerait un tel vêtement à une paysanne pour une esclave morte. Ma mère réfléchit un moment pensant à le jeter‚ car elle méprisait complètement la Conquérante et son Royaume‚ elle décida contre toute attente de garder la robe pensant qu'elle aurait pu provenir de moi. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que je n'avais rien à voir avec cette livraison. Méditant sur ça et la prêtresse, je commençais à soupçonner à ce moment-là un geste de la Conquérante dans ces épisodes.

Au début de l'après-midi, j'allais jusqu'à la place du village pour acheter des herbes pour le ragoût de mère quand je rencontrai ma vieille amie Séraphin. Notre étreinte était vigoureuse et les larmes que nous avions toutes deux restèrent là un long moment, à nous étreindre et à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Séraphin, Lila et moi étions inséparables, quand nous étions enfants. Séraphin avait cinq ans quand sa famille emménagea dans notre village. J'avais neuf ans. Quand nous étions des enfants‚ elle avait passé beaucoup de nuits à dormir chez nous. Elle levait vers moi des yeux comme si j'étais sa grande sœur et souvent je leur racontais à la lueur des bougies à elle et à Lila des histoires les plus scandaleuses de monstres et de sorciers.

Séraphin avait échappé à l'esclavage en épousant un jeune homme. Maintenant, cependant, elle était veuve et mère de trois petits enfants. Son mari avait été enrôlé dans l'armée Impériale de la Conquérante quand leur troisième enfant avait moins d'un an. Il avait été tué sur le champ de bataille pendant la campagne victorieuse de la Conquérante pour contrer un renversement à sa forteresse à Rhodes.

Après avoir ramené ses enfants chez sa mère‚ elle revint avec moi chez mes parents et passa le reste de la journée en nous aidant à préparer le bûcher funéraire pour l'enterrement. Elle aida ma mère et moi à la cuisine et avions recousu une déchirure sur la robe que ma mère devait porter pour les funérailles de Lila.

Devant le bûcher, je me tenais entre ma mère et Séraphin. Lorsque la flamme embrasa le corps de ma sœur, je saisis en même temps la main de chacune. Mon père, était de l'autre côté de la mère, et avait passé son bras autour d'elle. À un moment donné, tous les quatre nous étions ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, chacun de nous laissant ses pensées portaient le souvenir de la femme que nous avions aimé jusqu'à nos cœurs pour le reste de nos vies.

Cette nuit-là, Séraphin resta avec moi chez mes parents. Elle me tenait dans une étreinte amoureuse et essuya les larmes quand coulèrent.

J'avais encore deux jours entiers à passer avec mes parents avant de repartir pour Camadia avec Tamaris. J'avais toujours à l'esprit que je pourrais ne plus jamais les revoir‚ alors je décidais de tirer le meilleur parti de leur compagnie. Je ne quittais jamais la ferme à moins d'être en leur compagnie. Je cuisinais plus de ragoût et chassais plus de poules que je n'avais jamais pensais le faire. J'avais même rejoint mon père dans son sanctuaire du bois où j'avais sculpté fièrement la figurine d'un âne qui semblait assez moyen. Séraphin revint à plusieurs occasions pour nous rendre visite. Nous nous sommes embrassées l'une et l'autre plusieurs fois et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble les mains jointes à parler comme feraient de bonnes amies.

Lors d'une de nos conversations je parlais de la Conquérante à Séraphin. Je lui racontais à contrecœur mon rôle dans le palais. Bien sûr, elle le savait déjà, mais elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce que ce rôle impliquait. Je lui expliquais que je ne comprenais pas la Conquérante la plupart du temps. Je ne comprenais pas ses violents éclats ni sa rage et la raison pour laquelle elle semblait aimer me voir souffrir. Elle me demanda ensuite si la Conquérante était parfois gentille avec moi. Je ne m'attendais à cette question. Je fus réticente, mais je devais admettre que, oui, il y avait des moments où la Conquérante montrait de la douceur, de la chaleur et même de l'humour. C'était ce qui la rendait si mystérieuse. _Comment une femme avec une telle part de mal en elle pouvait être capable de chaleur et d'humour aussi_‚ pensais-je.

Grâce aux questions posées, Séraphin me fit admettre que j'étais de loin la mieux nourrie et la mieux habillée de tous les serviteurs de la Conquérante, salarié ou non. En plus‚ j'avais à ma disposition les guérisseurs les plus expérimentés de toute la Grèce‚ ma chambre à coucher privée était la plus grande et de loin la plus décorée de tout le palais‚ à l'exception de celle de la Conquérante et j'étais la seule esclave dans tout le palais qui savait lire‚ j'avais un accès illimité aux parchemins blanc où je pouvais écrire toutes mes pensées et histoires.

Il eut un long silence avant que la question suivante.

— Gabrielle‚ commença-t-elle. Quand toi et la Conquérante êtes physiquement intimes‚ aimes-tu ça ?

J'avais l'impression que tout le sang de mon corps était parti sur mes joues.

— Po… pou… pourquoi… pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

— Quand Linus et moi avons été intime la première fois, cela m'a fait mal‚ répondit-elle. Mais après j'aimais ses contacts. Je me demande... je veux dire que je sais que tu exécute un 'service‚' mais je me demandais‚ éprouves-tu du plaisir.

— Je… Je… ai-je bégayé. C'est une femme.

— Alors, le plaisir est impossible quand c'est avec une femme ?interrogea-t-elle.

— Oui, je veux dire non. Je veux dire… suivit d'un long soupir. C'est une femme. Elle est douce et si… si belle et… Et cela arrive quelquefois, dis-je. _Cela arrive plus que quelquefois_‚ pensais-je.

Un autre long silence.

— Gabrielle‚ l'aimes-tu ?

Je regardais le sol.

— Est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? demanda-t-elle.

Je commençais à pleurer.

— Tout va bien.

Elle prit mon corps effondré et gémissant dans ses bras.

J'étais si fière de moi quand je vis les portes de Corinthe. J'avais accompli mon voyage dans le temps imparti avec malgré tout du temps de libre. Ceci malgré le fait qu'Hebrion avait attrapé la courrante et je passais une ferme marque de chandelle à attendre dans le chariot envahi de ses légumes pendant qu'il se vidait au pied d'un gigantesque arbre.

Je décidais de m'arrêter à ma propre chambre pour y déposer mon sac de voyage avant d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de la Conquérante. Je ne voulais pas attendre d'être convoquée. Pour une raison quelconque, je sentais que je devais faire preuve d'initiative. Je jetais un œil dans la bibliothèque du palais sur mon chemin pour m'assurer que Demi était toujours en un seul morceau. Il avait l'air d'aller très bien pendant qu'il discutait avec son assistant.

Quand j'entrais dans sa chambre‚ je regardais tout autour, mais je ne la vis pas. Je ne vis pas non plus le poing qui frappa ma mâchoire avec la force d'une mule en colère. Je tombais au sol et porta immédiatement ma main gauche sur la douleur lancinante dans mon visage. Je sentais l'humidité du sang dans ma paume, le résultat d'une entaille infligée par son anneau impérial.

Je levai les yeux, vis un masque de rage et autre chose que je ne pouvais pas lire sur le visage de la Conquérante.

— Alors pendant tu prends une pause d'être ma petite pute, tu as décidé de t'en prendre une toi-même, à ce que je vois.

Quand elle prononça ces mots, sa voix était comme du poison.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ‚ ma Lady.

J'essayais désespérément de les contenir‚ mais les larmes commencèrent à couler.

— N'essaies pas de me mentir, salope !

Elle m'attrapa par ma chemise et me traîna jusqu'au tapis familier. Elle me libéra ensuite et commença à arpenter la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'être un lapin agonisant et elle un vautour attendant mon dernier souffle.

— Pensais-tu vraiment que je n'allais pas te faire suivre ? commença-t-elle.

Je me doutais bien à un moment donné qu'elle m'avait probablement suivi elle-même et qu'elle campait à l'extérieur du village. La prêtresse, l'officier impérial, la robe, tout s'accordait. La Conquérante voulait que j'y aille juste pour m'espionner. Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout. Je sentais mon estomac s'agitait.

— Toi et le cul de paysanne, avez semblé oublier à qui tu appartiens. Tu m'appartiens ! Et elle va payer pour avoir posé ses mains sur ce qui est à moi !

Alors qu'elle exultait‚ un vieux rappel, une marque dans mon dos faite il y a plusieurs de saisons commençait mystérieusement à me faire mal. Elle arpentait toujours de long en large.

J'essayais à nouveau de la raisonner.

— Ma Lady‚ il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'ai eu aucune intimité avec Séraphin.

Le son de son nom sur mes lèvres figea la Conquérante et elle me lança un regard fixe qui aurait pu me couper comme son précieux chakram.

Je me redressais.

— Je suis en deuil de ma sœur‚ ma Lady. Elle m'a seulement touchée pour me serrer dans ses bras parce que je pleurais. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me réconforte. Lila me manque. Je porte son deuil. Séraphin et moi‚ avons surtout parlé. Elle m'a juste posé des questions.

La dernière phrase était sortie avant que je ne puisse la retenir.

Le va-et-vient s'arrêta.

— Questions ? Quelles questions ?

— Rien d'important‚ ma Lady.

Elle me saisit par le cou avec sa main droite.

— Mensonge ! Que t'a-t-elle demandé ?

— Elle m'a demandé si vous m'aimiez, grinçais-je parce que sa poigne était serrée.

— Vraiment, sa prise se resserra encore plus. Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

— 'Non', évidemment‚ ma Lady‚ ai-je répondu. Je lui ai dit 'non'.

C'était ce que je supposais être la vérité.

Elle relâcha sa prise sur mon cou et recommença immédiatement à arpenter de long en large. Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment‚ puis :

— Je vais la faire venir ici‚ continua-t-elle. Et je découperai personnellement sa chatte de paysanne en petits morceaux. Et tu regarderas pendant que je ferais ça.

Et puis soudain, elle me chevaucha. Cette fois-ci, elle avait la main gauche sur ma gorge et un poignard dans sa main droite. Elle posa son poignard sous mon menton et son visage était à un cheveu du mien. Je pouvais sentir son haleine de bière.

— Et quand j'aurais terminé de couper sa chatte de paysanne, je m'occuperais de la tienne.

Je ne sais pas si elle avait vu l'obscurité dans mes yeux, mais son expression commença à changer au fur et à mesure que mes lèvres se serrèrent de colère et que la douleur de la mort de ma sœur, de la séparation avec mes parents, et de sa brutalité percutèrent mon âme.

— Alors, tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi maintenant ! Sortez-moi de ma putain misère. Je n'ai pas de vie de toute façon. Vous voulez le faire‚ Conquérante ? Alors faites-le !

Je fermais les yeux remplis de larmes et attendit qu'elle plonge sa dague dans ma gorge. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Puis tout disparut. Je sentis alors sa main gauche libérer mon cou. Je l'entendis grogner et puis j'entendis le bruit d'un objet voler dans les airs et empaler dans un mur. Son poids disparut de moi.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et la vit sur ses genoux, regardant ses mains.

— Tu as tort, Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle.

Je crois qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. Elle regardait toujours ses mains. _En quoi j'avais tort ?_ pensais-je en moi-même. J'avais peur de la question et de la réponse. Puis elle me regarda. Les dieux devaient être cruels, car elle était vraiment la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue.

— Viens ici‚ me dit-elle.

J'avais tellement peur en ce moment que j'étais paralysée pour me déplacer. Je n'avais pas peur qu'elle me frappe de nouveau. J'avais peur d'autre chose. Mais quelque chose en moi me poussa‚ cependant et je rampais. Elle me tendit les bras et les entoura autour de moi dans une étreinte que je n'avais jamais connue de sa part auparavant. Je pleurais violemment. Chaque gémissement ou plainte sortant de ma bouche étaient soumis à un serrement plus étroit. Elle commença à me bercer et je pensais vraiment avoir senti ses lèvres s'appuyer sur mon front. Je pouvais tout aussi bien me tromper.

Quand mes sanglots s'apaisèrent finalement‚ elle me libéra. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une de ses tables‚ où elle versa de l'eau dans une grande cuvette et attrapa un tissu en lin qu'elle mouilla. Elle revint vers moi où j'étais agenouillée maintenant au sol et m'essuya les larmes et le sang de l'entaille sur ma joue. Nous nous sommes regardés un long moment. Je voulais dire quelque chose‚ mais j'avais trop peur.

Elle se leva et jeta le chiffon sur la table. Avec son dos tourné moi, elle me dit :

— Couche-toi.

Je lui obéis. Quelque chose en moi le voulait. Suivant la routine‚ j'enlevais tous mes vêtements et me coucha sur le lit avec mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et écartais les jambes. Je regardais la familière fissure dans le plafond quand‚ au lieu de s'allonger sur moi‚ elle se coucha à côté de moi. Elle saisit mes mains les serra dans sa main droite et les ramena sur mon ventre. Elle commença alors à caresser mes mains‚ en passant son pouce calleux sur mes doigts. Elle semblait maladroite faisant ça. Elle posa alors ses doigts sous mon menton et tourna ma tête vers elle pour me forcer à contempler ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle commença légèrement à caresser ma joue douloureuse avec le dos de ses doigts. À ma grande surprise ils étaient légèrement tremblants.

— C'est ton amie‚ Gabrielle ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Rien plus‚ Conquérante, ai-je répondu.

Mon esprit était vaporeux à ce changement soudain de comportement‚ mais j'étais aussi bien au-delà de tout épuisement. Néanmoins‚ nous nous regardions fixement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que l'émotion du jour nous réclame nous toutes les deux.

Quand je me réveillais tard dans la soirée, j'étais couchée sur le côté et je sentais un bras musclé entourer ma taille. Je sentais le chatouillement d'une respiration régulière dans mes cheveux et une peau douce et chaude contre mon dos et le long de mes jambes. J'étais emprisonnée contre son corps nu. La nuit était tombée. Je fus au début trop effrayée pour tourner la tête et voir si elle dormait vraiment. J'avais passé de nombreuses nuits dans le lit de la Conquérante au cours des saisons. Même après le sexe le plus exhaustif‚ nous n'avions jamais fini dans une étreinte intime. Quand elle ne sortait pas du lit pour pour m'ordonner de partir‚ elle se retournerait et m'ordonner de partir. Mais dans de fréquentes occasions qu'elle me demandait de rester‚ mais ne me touchait plus après que j'ai terminé mon service auprès d'elle.

Maintenant elle était là‚ en me tenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas eue depuis plus d'une semaine. J'ai essayé de me déplacer un petit peu. Maintenant je voulais vraiment la regarder dormir‚ une vue qu'elle me refusait d'habitude. Mon mouvement la fit bouger et sa prise sur ma taille se resserra. Elle commença à gémir et je supposais qu'elle rêvait de sexe. C'était très drôle et je ris en moi-même à cette pensée.

Puis elle poussa un long soupir, suivit par des mots qui arrêtèrent le battement de mon cœur.

— Je t'aime ‚ Gabrielle. Tellement‚ marmonna-t-elle.

Puis, un deuxième soupir et ensuite sa respiration devint régulière de nouveau.

C'était avant que je réalise que je retenais mon propre souffle. Je restai là, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité, ces mots roulèrent dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que Morphée me réclame une fois de plus.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, la Conquérante avait disparu. Je pouvais dire à la position du soleil dans la chambre et à la chaleur intense que j'avais dormie une grande partie de la matinée. Je rassemblais tous mes vêtements, et me retirais dans ma propre chambre.

Un bain et un repas copieux plus tard, je me retrouvais mystérieusement à ratisser les jardins du palais à la recherche de la Conquérante. Maintenant, j'avais un comportement que je ne comprenais pas. Une grande partie de mon existence avait été de faire le nécessaire pour éviter de la croiser quand je n'étais pas convoquée pour son entretien. Mais actuellement, j'étais à sa recherche.

Je la trouvai dans la cour centrale. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais à son air majestueux et à sa garde d'élite ensanglanté suggérait qu'elle menait une session d'entraînement. Discrètement, je glissais doucement contre un grand pilier dans le coin nord-ouest de la cour et m'assis, je regardais l'entraînement pendant un certain temps.

Elle était l'image parfaite de la beauté et de la grâce avec son épée, même si elle entaillait la peau des hommes qu'elle entraînait. En retour, ils semblaient faire de chaque blessure un gage d'honneur. Mais quand la Conquérante me vit assise là, elle arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait et se dirigea vers moi. J'étais pétrifiée. _A quoi dans Tartarus pensais-je en venant ici ?_ me réprimandais-je moi-même. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me frappe ou m'humilie en quelque sorte juste pour avoir été là. Je me levais immédiatement et commençais mes excuses dans un léger espoir que ma punition ne serait pas trop embarrassante ou douloureuse.

— Je suis désolée‚ ma Lady. Je regardais votre séance d'entraînement votre Majesté."

Elle ne dit rien. Elle sourit juste et laissa courir légèrement le dos de ses doigts sales et ensanglantés le long de mon visage. Quand elle se tourna pour repartir vers ses hommes, mes genoux cédèrent et j'étais moi aussi de retour sur le terrain.

Je suis restée et j'ai regardé pendant environ une autre marque de chandelle. Elle regarda souvent vers moi. Je pensais que peut-être elle faisait ça parce que j'étais toujours là, mais je trouvais cela trop absurde. _Pourquoi se soucierait-elle ?_ pensais-je. Une autre idée également absurde me traversa l'esprit. Avant qu'elle ne remarque ma présence, elle avait été violemment brutale avec ses hommes, les forçant à attaquer, qui se soldaient par des blessures. Après avoir remarqué ma présence‚ son attitude changea. Elle parlait un peu plus faisant des démonstrations d'enchaînement sans adversaire. C'était comme regarder une danse‚ me laissant voir à quel point elle était talentueuse avec son arme et son corps. _Peut-être la Conquérante s'exhibe-t-elle devant moi_. Je ris. _Vraiment ridicule, Gab,_ ai-je conclu. Quand je partis finalement‚ je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque pour lire et converser avec Demi. Je restais là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Quand je fus convoquée dans la chambre de la Conquérante pour le service ce soir-là, elle était déjà couchée dans son lit. Cela n''était jamais arrivé auparavant. Alors que je me dirigeais à ma place habituelle pour attendre les instructions, elle me demanda de venir me coucher. Je retirais tous mes vêtements et me couchais à côté d'elle. Elle était aussi complètement nue. Elle tendit ensuite une coupe de vin. J'avais déjà partagé avec Demi et les serviteurs du palais du vin à plusieurs reprises au fil des années, mais je n'en avais jamais consommé avec la Conquérante. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je fixai le gobelet.

— Bois‚ Gabrielle‚ me dit-elle.

Le vin rouge doux et goûteux était plaisant dans ma gorge‚ je le regardais peut-être qu'elle m'avait empoisonnée. Puis alors‚ la Conquérante but aussi un verre avec moi‚ se tournant simplement vers moi et me saisit dans une étroite étreinte. Elle dit quelques mots puis quelques instants plus tard, le destructeur des nations s'endormit.

Commença alors la première des six nuits de mon non-service de la Conquérante.

Chacune des nuits successives était presque identique. J'entrais dans sa chambre et me coucher immédiatement. Elle m'embrasserait et nous restions coucher là, nos corps nus l'une près de l'autre. Quelquefois elle prenait ma main dans la sienne et me regardais d'un drôle d'air. Elle me parlait, mais ce fut pour me dire des choses inhabituelles à propos de sa journée ou d'un voyage qu'elle avait l'intention faire ou une bataille qu'elle prévoyait. Une nuit, elle me demanda de lui parler de Lila. Mais je me montrais très hésitante, et elle m'encouragea question après question et je me retrouvais à raconter les mésaventures stupides de deux petites paysannes idiotes. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'y opposer. Quand je racontais mon histoire‚ je lui jetais un œil de temps en temps. A Chaque fois elle avait un sourire étrange sur le visage‚ mais ne semblait pas ennuyée.

Un soir elle sortit le phallus et me demanda si j'appréciais quand elle l'utilisait sur moi. J'étais partagée entre lui dire la vérité ou lui dire ce que je pensais qu'elle voulait entendre‚ je savais combien elle aimait l'utiliser sur moi. Quelque part dans mon cœur‚ la vérité emporta la victoire.

— Je déteste cette chose‚ ma Lady, ai-je dit.

Elle rit et le rangea. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui se cachait derrière sa question ou son rire.

La nuit dernière‚ lorsque je me présentais pour le service, elle se tenait debout devant une fenêtre. Elle était vêtue d'une belle tunique de soie de couleur indigo et crème. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, et portait une couronne de laurier. Sa tenue laissait entendre qu'elle était sur le point d'assister à un drame théâtral ou à une soirée Impériale. Elle était absolument magnifique. Bien que j'avais été directement au lit ces dernières nuits, quelque chose me dit que je devais me tenir à ma place et attendre les instructions.

La Conquérante se tourna vers moi, me forçant à regarder sa beauté irréelle pendant quelques instants. Puis elle enleva sa couronne de laurier et me demanda de m'allonger. Bien que je n'avais pas eu à l'entretenir durant plusieurs nuits maintenant, quelque chose me disait de prendre ma position d'entretien sur le lit. Quand elle revint devant moi, elle était nue. Elle s'allongea sur moi et glissa doucement sa cuisse entre mes jambes. Puis elle prit mes mains et les posa sur son visage.

— Touche mon visage‚ me demanda-t-elle.

Je le fis et elle commença aussi à caresser mon visage. Nous étions comme cela durant quelques instants, nous caressant le visage, le cou, les cheveux et les oreilles l'une de l'autre avec nos mains. Nous tremblions les deux. Mais alors que je regardais dans ses yeux et elle regardait dans les miens, nos contacts avaient un effet calmant. Nous ne nous quittions jamais des yeux alors que nos mains exploraient nos visages. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

— Tu as de beaux yeux‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. Ils sont la couleur du printemps.

Elle se pencha et embrassa mes lèvres. C'était assez inhabituel. Ce qui était inhabituel c'était la façon dont elle m'embrassait. Au lieu d'enfoncer sa langue comme d'habitude et que ses lèvres soient cinglantes‚ elles caressaient et choyaient les miennes. Elles étaient très douces‚ quelque chose qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissé voir auparavant. Elle invita ma langue dans sa bouche pour changer. Nous nous embrassions depuis une ferme marque de chandelle à ce qu'il me semblait. Puis cela devint plus profond‚ plus intime et plus passionné. C'était merveilleux. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine et j'entendis ses gémissements dans ma bouche. Quand elle retira finalement ses lèvres des miennes‚ c'était pour embrasser mes joues, mon front, mes oreilles et mon cou. J'étais aux Champs élyséens. Mes mains s'enfouirent et ratissèrent ses épais cheveux noirs et soyeux. Quelque chose enterrée à l'intérieur de moi voulait le faire depuis si longtemps.

— Tu es si belle‚ chuchota-t-elle quand elle lécha mon oreille gauche. Mon sexe était mouillé.

Quand nous étions debout‚ la Conquérante était beaucoup plus grande que moi. Cette différence de taille venait de ses longues et superbes jambes. De la tête aux hanches‚ elle était légèrement plus grande que moi. Ainsi‚ son corps épousait parfaitement le mien. Ma bouche était posée sur le pouls de son cou. Alors qu'elle était couchée sur moi‚ je commençais à suçoter son cou quand elle glissa sa cuisse contre mon sexe. Son gémissement vibrait contre mes lèvres sur son cou. Par pur instinct passionné j'écartais mes genoux pour rencontrer sa cuisse entre les miennes. Dans cette position‚ je sentis son sexe mouillé dans le creux de ma hanche pendant qu'elle bougeait en cadence ses hanches. Je répondais à sa cadence.

Quelle que soit la timidité qui existait encore entre nous, il avait commencé à s'évaporer maintenant. En plus de notre ondoiement rythmée‚ nos mains furent partout. Les miennes se trouvaient au milieu de son dos‚ caressant dans de grands cercles ou massant ses muscles fermes. Sa main gauche caressait chacun de mes seins. Sa main droite passait entre nos corps et faisait son chemin entre sa cuisse et mon sexe. Quand elle trouva enfin sa place‚ elle plongea trois doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Tout à fait excitée‚ mes mains voyagèrent plus bas et commencèrent à pétrir ses fesse et tirant son corps plus près de moi. C'était un vrai bonheur.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et devinrent plus frénétique. Nous transpirions toutes les deux. Nos cheveux étaient humides et l'odeur de sexe imprégnait toute la chambre. Lorsque nous trouvions enfin notre jouissance simultanée, nous avions crié notre bonheur dans la bouche de l'autre.

Quand nos corps redescendirent par à coup des frissons restants de notre jouissance‚ la Conquérante détendit tout son poids sur moi. Nous étions là à respirer encore difficilement alors que ses cheveux humides ressemblaient à une couverture sur mon visage et mon corps. Quelque part à l'intérieur de moi‚ je répondis à une envie de repousser une boucle de cheveux noire et humide de sa joue gauche. Quand je l'embrassais là‚ elle hésita et se retira de moi.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage quand elle se dirigea rapidement vers par la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, un geste maintenant familier. L'air du soir était frais, il frôla mon corps et je sentis la sensation de fraîcheur, instantanément son contact me manquait. Je savais aussi que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne me regardait pas.

— J'ai terminé avec toi pour cette nuit, esclave‚ Sors.

Ces mots me frappèrent très fort, bien plus fort que n'importe quel coup de poing aurait pu le faire. J'étais tellement blessée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire que je n'avais pas entendu à ce moment-là sa voix se fendre quand elle le dit Je ramassais mes vêtements et j'ai pratiquement couru hors de la chambre.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'assis au milieu de mon lit, les genoux sous le menton, mes bras enroulés autour de mes jambes, pour pleurer sur mes genoux. Dans le passé, au fond de mon esprit quand nous avions des rapports sexuels, lorsque que le sexe était agréable pour moi, c'était un le rappel que je faisais un service, un devoir. Je considérais tous que les plaisirs et les jouissances comme un avantage de ma servitude à une femme sensuelle et puissante, un peu comme ces délicieux repas que je mangeais. Lorsque cela n'était pas agréable, je considérais cela comme une épreuve naturelle de l'esclavage.

Mais ce n'étais pas un service ce soir. Pas dans mon esprit. Oui, la passion brute était là. Le désir était là aussi. Mais quand nous nous tenions l'une et l'autre et que nous nous embrassions et que nous nous sommes touchions et que nous ressentions que le sexe de l'autre palpitait‚ je ressentais son amour. Je ressentais les mots qu'elle avait marmonnés dans son sommeil il y a quelques jours. Et je ressentis également mon amour pour elle‚ quelque chose qui, jusqu'à cette nuit, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le méritait, même de moi. Surtout de moi. Et elle a fait ce que j'avais prévu qu'elle fasse. Elle m'avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'elle ne méritait pas mon amour.

Juste au moment où mes larmes de douleur et de peine commencèrent à se transformer en larmes de colère‚ la porte de chambre s'ouvrit et une tête poussa timidement à l'intérieur. C'était la Conquérante.

— Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle. Reviens dans ma chambre.

C'était une demande, pas un ordre. Dès qu'elle le dit, la porte se referma. Je m'étais précipitée hors de mon lit puis j'ouvris la porte pour regarder à l'extérieur. Je ne vis personne.

Je retournais dans sa chambre pour la trouver couchée dans son lit. Je m'installais de mon côté gardant par défi ma chemise de nuit. Je sentais l'humidité de la sueur et du sexe sur les draps sous mon dos, là où nous avions, ce que je pensais, consommé notre amour. J'étais toujours très en colère contre elle. Quand je la regardai, elle était nue. Elle regardait également le plafond et avait les bras jetés au-dessus de la tête. _C'était absurde_‚ pensais-je.

Bien que la nuit soit tombée‚ les bougies dans la chambre éclairaient assez bien la pièce là où je pouvais avoir un bon aperçu de son visage. Je louchais‚ plus d'incrédulité que d'un problème visuel‚ quand je remarquais qu'une série de larmes qui coulaient un côté de son visage.

Je commençais à regarder fixement le plafond moi-aussi. Je me concentrais sur cette fissure si familière quand je pris la décision, celle qui me coûterait sûrement la vie. _Maintenant c'est le moment._ Me suis-je dit. _Quand elle me tuera‚ je mourrai en sachant que pour une fois‚ je lui aurai parlé comme une femme, plutôt que comme une esclave._ Je me tournai vers elle prête à lui dire les derniers mots que je dirais probablement dans cette vie.

— Tu as raison‚ Xena. Je me suis trompée. Nous sommes là toutes les deux.

J'avais violé la plus grande règle du royaume. Non seulement j'avais délibérément omis son titre honorifique quand j'avais abordé la Conquérante, mais je m'étais adressée à la Conquérante par son prénom. Il n'y a pas plus grand acte de trahison dans son Empire et la seule punition était la mort. Mais c'était bien. Mes derniers mots étaient une déclaration de mon amour et je pouvais mourir en sachant que je l'avais fait. Voilà qui j'étais et je n'allais plus accepter moins que ça de moi-même. Je pris un profond souffle et attendis mon sort.

Du coin de mon champ de vision, je la vis bouger et je la sentis s'approcher de moi avec la chaleur de son corps. Je sentis alors ses bras me saisissent sous mes aisselles et me soulever, comme une petite enfant, et me tirer vers elle. Puis je sentis ces mêmes bras s'enrouler autour de mon dos et une main appuya ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Alors qu'une autre main me caressait les cheveux. Je me trouvais au-dessus de la Conquérante.

— Je t'aime‚ Xena. Tellement, ai-je chuchoté‚ en répétant ces mêmes mots qu'elle m'avait dits involontairement.

Xena soupira profondément et embrassa mon front. Nous restions là jusqu'à ce que Morpheus une fois de plus nous réclame. Quand je rêvais, je rêvais de Lila. Nous étions dans un domaine, entouré de lilas, et nous rions.

Ce matin, je me glissais hors de l'étreinte de Xena et retourna à ma chambre. Je savais que je me mettais en danger en quittant sa chambre sans sa permission, mais je voulais écrire tout cela avant d'avoir oublié ou avant qu'elle ne ressorte de ce brouillard d'amour où elle se trouvait enfermée et décide de me tuer. Je l'aime. Je reconnais ça maintenant, car c'est est tellement fou. Si elle me tuait, elle mettrait sûrement à mort la seule personne qui ressentait tout cela pour elle. J'espère qu'elle ne le fera pas pour elle-même.

Je ressentais en moi maintenant un sentiment de force. Je n'avais plus peur d'elle. Je savais dans mon cœur que je ne pouvais pas effacer la douleur physique et émotionnelle qu'elle m'avait infligé au fil des années. Les cicatrices sur mon corps et ceux de mon cœur en étaient un rappel constant. Mais je ne la laisserais plus me blesser. Je l'aime, mais je la tuerai en premier. Et peut-être que maintenant je pourrais commencer à guérir, grandir et apprendre les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait éprouvé ce besoin de me traiter comme elle avait fait. Peut-être que maintenant, j'allais tout simplement le lui demander.

FiN de l'Episode I

_à suivre dans Episode II : Freedom_


End file.
